


Shadow

by drippingblooddiamonds (fear_on_fire)



Series: frozen hearts in the fire [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Hero Gone Wrong, In The Shadows, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_on_fire/pseuds/drippingblooddiamonds
Summary: shadow : partial or complete darkness, especially as produced in this wayginny weasley was always a shadow behind themslightly dark!ginny but mostly sadvery short drabble





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> So I seem to be writing a lot of fics with Ginny in bad light, but I swear, it's just her feeling sad in this. I mean, just think about it. Harry, Hermione and Ron have been friends since a long time. Ginny must feel like an outsider right? But these are just my thoughts. Please leave a comment with your thoughts on this piece :)

she always walked in the shadows.

it wasn’t because she didn’t want the spotlight. oh, no, she _craved_ it.

but nobody seemed to notice.

not behind _them_ at least.

they were the light and she was the shadow.

perhaps, when she smiled, there was the vestiges of the light that used to shine through her before.

but now, _ha,_ now, she was nothing but darkness.

a shadow.

sucked into the darkness, so _close_ to the light.

she was _poison._

_a hero gone wrong._

_she never did belong._


End file.
